She Will Be Loved
by DarkRoseShadow
Summary: A song-fic about an imperfect yet perfect friendship that exists b/w them. Kria is broken and Rey is there with her at every step supporting her and mending her. Can it turn into something else?. *One-Shot*


**So am here with another OS. It was the song that inspired it. Please play ****_She will be loved by Maroon 5._**

**_A little vague write up. Hope u guys like the flow of it._**

* * *

Admiration of girls and every boy's dream – that was Kria Ghai for all. The diva of the college but still away from the spiteful attitude that girls like her would normally exude. She was perfect on the exteriors – flawless being but insides what ruined existence was she nobody knew - nobody except for one. Life is never what it seems – everyone has their own baggage to carry. But it becomes easier if someone is there to share it with you. _Reyansh Singhania_ was that person in her life. He had been there with her through all her highs and lows. Rightfully said he had seen every form of hers – the broken wrecked girl clutching somebody for warmth or the farce she puts up in front of all.

Kria was brought up in a troubled household. She didn't receive the love a child was entitled to. Neither she found solace in her other friends. Initially people cut themselves away from her coz nobody wanted to tend to a crybaby as they coined the term for her. Friends were not a constant phase in her life. She longed for affection and the hard way she learnt that it wasn't something that could be garnered easily. She was wounded deep as people came and went by in her life. At these times the person who changed her life was Rey. He was a part of her life – bigger than what she would like to acknowledge. Her life depended on him in many ways she wouldn't want to accept.

He knew Kria was different. Different not how she looked but how he or to say his heart perceived her. They had met when they were still in high school. He knew about Kria as the rumors travelled and he could care less. He was busy in his own life. His mind changed once when he saw her true self – the broken girl crying her heart out in the art room. That day he had given his shoulder to let her cry which she had accepted graciously as at the moment the only thing she sought was warmth and care and that she received from his side. That day she had let herself be vulnerable as she cried her heart out in front of a stranger.

The next day she realized what she had done in the fit of the weak moment. She knew love and care wasn't meant for her and she had already made up her mind that Rey was no exception in the league. She had dragged him to talk, to show that Kria Ghai was no broken soul but a complete diva but was surprised when she was met with a compassionate Rey who lent an ear while she rambled away and then replied calmly taking her by surprise. That was the day when they marked their friendship. Kria finally found someone who could be her confidant – and somehow she knew that he will be always there for her. He made her feel things of which she had devoid herself out. He broke her nutshell. She was flawed on emotional front and he was the one who tried to undo them.

Rey was the light in her life. He showed her things she refused to see. Suddenly the life was as beautiful as it could ever get. It was not perfect but it was something she looked forward to. She enjoyed it. She lived it. Rey was always there for her. Let there be any problem - there was only one solution – _Rey_. She sought guidance from him, cribbed to him, cried in front of him, laughed in front of him. Rey on other hand was happy to oblige to it. He found it cute, sweet and highly endearing. He would admire the way she was. His life became the second priority for himself. Their bond had deepened to an extent that it had travelled beyond friendship.

Love – its existence wasn't a doubt when Kria and Rey were concerned. Just it was that it held different meaning to both of them. Rey acknowledged the feeling, accepted it but never acted upon it. He had his affairs but they weren't from the heart. He knew his heart belonged to someone else. Kria on other hand hid from the rising feelings. It wasn't that she was too naïve or too thick to realize her changing affinities towards Rey but she didn't let it protrude out to see the bright daylight. The wall Rey had built to protect her – she used it as her defence against the feelings she was having for Rey. She valued the relationship that they shared now to an extent that she became a coward and was ready to make her heart suffer blows innumerable times just to save it from the one she feared.

Rey's heart shattered into pieces when he knew Kria had started dating. He knew that it wasn't mandatory that she would harbor the same feelings for her yet it still pained. He remained involved coz he never wanted to burden his feelings over her. She had made a long journey and he didn't want to ruin it becoz of his bout of affinity – but he knew he would be lying if he said that it was mere attraction. He was thoroughly into it but at the same time his friendship with Kria was above everything. He accepted it.

Kria had imagined that she knew what she was signing up for when she made herself available but it hurt. Partly coz the boys she dated weren't Rey and partly coz she came in terms with the idea that heartbreak wasn't an easy thing to deal with. She thought she won't get attached but she did get a little bit and when they fell apart it stung. She felt as if it wasn't meant for her but she tried coz of the fear of being alone forever and possibility of losing Rey. She gave her heart in but somehow it wasn't enough. Memories of the past would haunt her when she suffered a break up. And at these times she would turn to Rey who was always there for her and would soothe the pain out. She cried out and Rey listened. She cursed out and he listened. She soothed the pain out of her. He was the rebound guy – emotionally.

Feelings are never meant to be subsided down. They are meant to act upon or let go of them forever. Both of them walked over a double edged knife when they decided to suppress their heart's voice and make themselves available the way they wanted and to the extent they wanted. They never wanted to act upon it but at the same time they didn't want to let go of the other. But heart is what it desires. Their hearts wanted each other and no matter how much they denied the love they knew the inevitable was supposed to happen.

It happened and it was the beautiful moment of their lives. Kria had never felt such bliss and neither had Reyansh. That night was mystical and surreal for them. The way their bodies intertwined and how souls connected it felt magical. That night they gave it all regardless the fact that everything would change. They knew it. They acknowledged it. But that night was the night of submission - the night to give it all. They consummated in a true sense and it felt heavenly.

They treaded the unknown. The next day when they woke up did they realize what they had finally done. They were contented and a feeling of completion engulfed them but they also knew what it meant. Rey wanted to give it a try but Kria was hesitant. She didn't want it like this coz the fear lingered over her mind completely overboard with the future of the _what if_.

_What if everything went wrong?_

_What if it didn't work out?_

Rey tried to calm her but she wasn't able to come in terms of the possibility of losing him if things went wrong. The relation more valuable than anything else – even more than giving herself the pleasure that she wanted – the love the life owed it to her.

She maintained her distance. She went out frequently wanting to cut herself out of that feeling but she knew completely that she couldn't. The feeling overruled her – and this time it got over the fear of her ruining her relationship with Rey. She understood that it was hard being with Rey and not worry about the future but it was harder staying away from him and feel the hollow pain inside. Rey understood but he also knew that they couldn't work like this so he cut the contact. Ironical the same thing was happening that they feared and this time remedy was to come together. But this time he wasn't going to be the one to stand there. He wanted her to approach with her complete heart. The heart he had nurtured over years and he wanted that she be the one to take the step as then it would only mean that can be together _forever._

Kria knew what she was risking if she took the step and this time she wanted to take the risk. This time she wanted to live for both of their self. Her fear had taken out the worst of her and this time she didn't want to let it go like this especially when he was concerned. He was her everything and she knew that it was about time that she took the step. With a new ray she went to him to restart what they had left and lay the foundation of something life-long with him other than what they already harbored and this time they would be equal mates and she would do everything to give it her all.

She stood outside the door waiting for him to open and when the door clicked open she engulfed him in the kiss that was the foundation of their future _together_ – not broken – just perfect.

* * *

**Hope u guys like it.**

**Waiting for ur reviews.**


End file.
